The Royal Consort
by Reewth Gonzalez
Summary: A Narrative Poetry of Yuuram Relationship.


He came from another world,

To be the next reigning King, I was told.

One's haughtiness and pride may have hindered

And crossed boundaries of kings and his subjects,

Blame one like averse brother did --who judged

the unrefined, uncivilized, uncultured

Bother whom would have been eaten by aristocratic vultures.

What I saw was no king befitted for the crown

I saw a kid, and to the eyes of my mind I foreseen;

The same kid overthrown.

Bash to the marbled floors as another take the throne.

Thy spit at the ground the young heir had fell on his tail

My enemy of a half-blood-brother shot me a frown, as if I had fail

The expectation to be seen of breeding of a prince.

Be that as it may, the juvenile did not convince

To be a great king, nor did it change my thought of doom

That I bestowed on the youth; choke by the smoke in the room.

Thy lifts chin up in the air,

emerald eyes glowered down the stair

where the young boy-king dumbly stared back on his knees

"What a pretty boy he is"

Left the teenage mouth without tact of own's predicament.

It ought to have speak aloud of thy future acumen.

\--

The aftershock of the dignitary slap,

Was a wave of collective gasp

From the assorted conflicting faces

Confusion, certainty, chagrin, and concern

And from the brush of unforgivable storm then at sea

Was a face painted of red —

As it may of the blow,

As it may of the boiling fire

Underneath the flawless pale thin complexion

That awaited to explode destruction.

"3rd son of the previous Queen,

Cecile Von Spitzweg. A soldier trained.

Von Beilefeld's land and noble blood heir

Pleads thee to hear, heed, and yield.

I, Wolfram von Beilefeld

Challenge you, a duel shall be held!

Your insolence has scar my honor

and by my sword, shall rid of the horror

That shall cloud over Shin Makoku, if ever you shall rule,

for surely, it will fall if governed by a fool!"

\--

He had me wrap in his power

The concrete and cool of water

Flaunt his power and nature

What one would not have thought

Was not just a duel to be fought,

Between one and his future king,

Was the affiance that it bring.

It became apparent

That the customary slap of bearing the pleasant

Meaning of proposal for the hand of marriage

Had a different meaning entirely to the king--who was in former rage.

The nuance of a slap from his world bought discourage,

For a slap was no act of love, but act of insult and anger.

I've never heard of such ludicrous act of manner.

\--

The double black of a sovereign

The same uncultured half-blood fiend,

That bares the striking pair of midnight eyes

Cloaked by the silky locks of the darken skies.

As it may be pulchritude that lies in his naivety

That gave shame to thy golden splendor of beauty.

Thou were the nights after the days

that brings rest and tranquility.

Whilst thy was the bright rays

Of the sun that breaks with needless irascibility.

His power bends from the shape of thou soul

Benevolent, without a drop of foul;

Thy bends to his will Adam's ale.

Whilst thy power shapes from thy passion

Loyal, fiery, and full of compassion.

Thy a wielder of Fire.

\--

"The king is an imbecile! A naïve simpleton!

Won't risk war? We'll be shun and be done!

When will he go to war?

Does he really think breaking of war is far?

'I won't have war!' He says! He is foolish!

War will happen whether he ask for it or not!"

Gwendal von Voltaire, first son of the previous Queen.

Regnant of the army and ruler of the noble von Voltaire house.

His voice boomed at the castle halls

Of his worries of the kingdoms downfall

For the young king had just swore;

He will not sign the declaration of war.

And instead goes around and propose--

Unity of both sworn enemy and different race

To have peace between us, mazoku{3, and them, humans.

"He is young and still confuse, brother.

With all things that has happened, its best if we don't bother.

At least for a while, he comes from another world,

Where humans and mazoku breathes the same air

Without choking or strangling one another.

His dreams of peace may not be foolish,

With guidance, it can be accomplish."

Conrard Weller, 2nd son of the previous Queen.

Blood of the human kingdom, Big Cimaron[4, flows in his vein—

Thus, a half blood of both clashing nation.

The reason of thy emulation of abomination.

The green beret holds the honor as the best swordsman.

A benign, loyal, observant man.

Holds fondness of the young king—

Being the man who delivered thou soul

As he travelled between two worlds

And by spring, he bestowed a name from the very word.

"It's a fool's dream!

You seem to forget in that realm

Peace between two races only achieve

Was the stitched cloth of silent deceive!"

The outrage of the regent shook the castle's foundation

The door creaked open and the figure entered the room without permission.

A pair of concern tired sleepless eyes, and tried not to whimper

As the bright light of the room blinded his sight for a moment and whisper;

"Gwendal? Is everything alright?"

The regent opened his mouth and Conrard braced,

But in a haste a savior voiced

Before all hell broke loose,

Before swords of words were use,

Before battle lines could be drawn

On the grounds of what anger bring upon.

"Of course, Yuuri. What are you doing out of bed?"

Eyes turned to me, yet my gazed fixated to one.

"You weren't there." I was alone.

Was the hidden message of the stuttering majesty.

My emerald eyes soften and stared lovingly.

"Come. Brothers, Yuuri and I shall retire for the night."

Without waiting for abair respond--

A permission more inclined--

We "skedaddled outta there", as thou like to say.

"What kind of issue was pressing enough to be discuss in the dead of night?"

The young king asked at his bed, trying to stay awake with all his might.

I halt for a moment before putting on my nightwear.

"Nothing that can't be handled. Nothing to fear."

"Gwendal's anger was recrudescence."

"Big Brother always does in your presence."

"You won't leave?"

"Without a doubt as long as I live."

"Then I won't too, it's a promise to the future we'll make."

"Don't be hasty, you won't remember this when you wake."

Thou black eyes disappeared at the long lashes and folded skin.

Followed by the soft warm breathing, his black hair cascading down his chin.

"Wimp."

"I'm not…a…wimp." Whispered thou in deep slumber.

Thy smiled at the sight and snuggled under the cover.

"That's right. Dream of me when you sleep.

Knowing you keep me even at the subconscious deep."

How have it come to this?

Do I have a list--

Of things that made me fall?

To be enthrall.

To be committed to a foolish king.

I stared at my hand, not a sight of a ring.

Ring that recognize thy as the betroth

Not in Shinma, but in the other world.

This emotional curb stomp battle

Of heart breaking, idle jokes, and prattle

Have change thy completely

To a better person--unknowingly.

But with a rose comes the thorns

No silver without it's dross.

For pain has smash this heart of gold

By thou crude heart of stone.

I no longer has parts of my heart left in tact

Only broken pieces that foolishly, pitifully, aguishly,

Still love even shards apart repeatedly.

My chest burns, my heart pound.

Close my eyes, for they cry loud.

My mouth opened, you'll see it clear.

My teeth clench and I let out a sneer.

The memory of the past 3 years[8] glitches,

In my throat my voice hitches.

A part of me preaches

Of how I shall live my life to fullest.

Away from you, the affiance annulled.

When the darken ceiling above us replace

By the images of a distant time appears in haze

And my memory swallows me to a whole new place

Wherein I had sail half the world—

As it maybe of courage and bold

Bending over backwards—

Going the extra mile forwards.

As it may be the fear of losing you.

The reassurance given then was not true

It did no good for my mind was filled

With dread of your life hanging on a thread.

And my thought was right—

Travelling half way across the world sail or skim

When that last millisecond I had caught hold of him

As thou hang by the end of the cliff

Where he dared order me to let go,

It pained thy to see those eyes losing its glow

From his mind running on the many what if

But thou never seem to come across to think

'What if I could save you before you could even blink?'

"I finally caught you…"

And before he could do

Something selflessly selfishly stupid such as letting go.

I spoke something of an oath and true:

"If you fall I fall with you."

Hopeful to the fact it should have screamed

The truth; that all that glisters is gold!

What more does he have to be told?!

But none avail

Actions and words had fail

What more could I prove?

That this affiance was not an obligation

Nor duty, but an outspoken candid emotion.

That this betrothal is what I wanted

And become what I needed and more

For they were right, the nobles, the maids,

Soldiers, stable boys, the whole kingdom

Was right; I am a selfish loafer.

But I've never needed more but what he had to offer.

But none suffice, his offers of love reserve to maidens.

The prejudice of the other world he where was born,

The world they called Earth, had torn.

Torn the chance of I acquiring his love.

Where lucidly love was limited to the contrast of bodies,

Where love of same-sex are sheer acts of follies.

Where few lovers proof of defiance was frowned upon.

When few lovers proof of defiance was disgraced on.

And thou, though benevolent, was adherent

To the unfortunately close minded abhorrent.

When thou uncolored actions became doubtful passage

Of maybe bearing a meaning defining another message.

When things went down to what I dread

I filled him with metaphors in my head!

And now he walks embroided in conceits!

And I destroy myself watching him exist!

Whence, our situation is a storm

Not understanding its norm

I treated it like a little rain

When it was a damn hurricane!

\--

"Wolfram?! What are you doing in my chambers again?!"

Ah, morning has come, "I told you so, your stupid brain!"

"Told me what?!", "That you wouldn't remember!"

"I don't mind sharing a bed, But you're the opposite gender!"

"You cheating, good for nothing, revolting stray!"

"Hey! Wait! I didn't mean it that way!"

And as lively as ever betwixt the caterwaul and barks

That stops once the king sees little magic fire sparks

Indicating the blonde prince was about to explode--

Thou, despite being the king, apologizes on goad

At the blond and runs for his life with little act of primp.

And the morning starts in the castle by the shrill scream of "Wimp!"

I often find myself in deep thought and in blue,

Something extraordinary for a wielder of red,

My betrothal, the double black king, denies me of his bed

What more of his plans for us to wed?

The day was not to come,

The simplicity of the truth was glum.

For the king preferred women,

No matter how many years—not even in a million.

I shalt never become one. Even going to a mage or sage

Won't help for it is what no amount of magic can change.

What my heart and whole existence desire,

Ye desire is the treasure I can never acquire.

The love of the 27th King, my accidental fiancée.

"You're Highness!"

A cadet stops in front breathless.

"Lord Von Voltaire and His Majesty

require of your presence urgently!"

What has happened now? I grumble.

Can't that wimp keep out of trouble?

Upon entering the Yuuri's office,

I grew even more cautious.

Being greeted with his grin of a doofus,

The praise by Gunter Von Christ in a chorus,

The smiling face of my half-blood brother,

The perplex—but joyful— look of wonder

By none other than my stoic Voltaire brother,

It was the making of strange bed fellows.

"Whose being sent to the gallows?"

At my sudden question,

Was rewarded with confusion.

"No one's being killed! Right?! Right?!"

The young sovereign turned to his advisors,

"No one's getting killed, Yuuri."

Conrard supplied his majesty's doubt and panic.

"Then what is it? Are you all coming down with a flue? Sick?"

"No, Wolfram, the war is over."

"Not that there was one to begin with." Glare the young to his advisors.

Gwendal argued, "They had their army at our borders."

"There is a Unity ball to be held in three days!"

Gunter exclaimed before a civil war could make its way.

"A ball? For unity? They've agree to make peace!?"

It was hard to register that the fighting's would cease.

"Yes! They've agree!" All doubts escape as I hear

those words coming from my fiancée's mouth.

"--And as the future Royal Consort, you are to accompany his Majesty."

The sudden uncomfortable apprehensive look of the king.

Made all joy drain from my body in an instant.

\--

It was the night of the ball filled with delight

Where the variety of race, painted with colors and beauty.

Unlock'd the treasure of everyone's happy state

Was the peace to come in this very date!

But I was in blue,

Every woman could see no glee

In the mirror at the bottom of the lake

Nor the fire it once held or make.

I made no attempt to hide it or lie.

But before the doors open, presenting his majesty and I

Was a moment I'd never thought would happen.

Thou soft, and cool fingers woven onto mine.

The shock of intrusion

made me send a look of confusion

And tither thou was, his eyes ahead

But cheeks a flame. And in his stead,

The doors already opened, and he leads

Without words spoken from him.

"Presenting His Royal Majesty, 27th King of Shin Makoku,

Yuuri Shibuya, and his Betrothal, the heir of Von Beilefeld,

Lord Wolfram von Beilefeld!"

For once I felt, truth ringing on those words.

For once I felt, the emotions it stirred.

For once, and it sure won't be the last.

Things were to go forwards, may slow or fast.

 _"I want to try,_

 _Give it a chance."_

Thy is thou soldier,

Thy life willing to sacrifice and offer.

Thy is thou closest friend,

That aided him to the very end.

And through all the pain, joy, suffer, glee and hurt.

Thy is thou inevitable Royal Consort.


End file.
